


Coming to terms

by Reesa



Series: Phil & Melinda: Post-Canon [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy POV in Ch 3, F/M, Fluff, Philinda - Freeform, Post-Canon Fix-It, This is my way of dealing with the ending of my favourite show of all time, We get to have the team together again in Ch 2, enjoy the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesa/pseuds/Reesa
Summary: Spoilers for AoS:Melinda is exhausted. She'd rather fly into space, kick some ass or even deal with Deke's antics. But being a professor? It was uncharted waters. If she wasn't careful, she may drown. In the paperwork.Phil, on the other hand (no pun intended), wants the mundanity of human life. Still grappling with what he deems as "being tech" makes him want to relive everyday life. But when did he ever have that luxury? He strolls down memory lane and finds himself helping Melinda map out the new chapter of their lives.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Leo Fitz, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May/Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, fitzsimmons
Series: Phil & Melinda: Post-Canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881028
Comments: 51
Kudos: 144





	1. Something old, something new

Professor May.

That's what the kids call her now. As she stares at the wide window view of the campus from her desk, she feels like she's a hundred years old.

And isn't that accurate anyway?

How many lives has she lived? How many timelines has she existed in? 

She sighs, spinning in her office chair. The swivel slows and stops, making her face her wall-mounted accolades. She received numerous shimmering, glittering plaques deeming her one of the greatest heroes, rescuing the Earth—or should she say Earth _s_?—from impending doom.

She should be happy. She should be proud.

During the gratuitous ceremonies held in her and her team's honour, she could feel the elation of her audience, the grateful population relieved that they're still alive and well, thanks to some covert agents leaping and bounding through incredible, improbable journeys and somehow always surviving.

Well, not always... There was the one time she did die.

And then came back to life, feeling almost everything and yet nothing at all.

When she was basking in the glowing joy of the thankful crowd, she couldn't fight off a smile. When she's alone, most likely in her office trying to mark papers, there is often nothing but the feeling of emptiness.

All of it still so new to her. Feeling nothing yet everything.

Her head turns to the door, hearing the hurried steps of students as their grace time runs out. Lectures would start soon.

She can hear their chatter, can feel their excitement, their nervousness, their fatigue.

When she looks away and stares at the emptiness of her office space, she's reminded of nothingness. Like the endless days of office work when she asked to be moved to a station far away from other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, far away from ever having to go on a mission again.

She remembers, closing her eyes at the fond memory, of Phil walking into her office space so many years ago, asking her to be the pilot for his team.

A broad smile stretches her lips and wrinkles the side of her eyes. She had known then he was up to something, but neither of them could have possibly seen anything coming. Not what they've been through. Hell and back. Time and time again.

Melinda chortles derisively, shaking her head as the memory fades.

She may feel empty right now, drowning in papers written by future agents, most of whom take their lives for granted for _now_. But she was also drowning in papers when Phil whisked her off into adventures she will never forget.

\----

Phil lands Lola with ease. It was like learning how to ride a bike again, if he could compare a car-slash-jet-slash-best-ride-ever to a bike.

He makes a mental note to send Mack something just as epic as a thank-you gift.

Clicking the lock button and hearing the nostalgic chirp of his prized vehicle, Phil heads back into campus.

Smirking and snorting out a breathy laugh, he stares at anything but the huge letters spelling out Coulson Academy etched into stone.

He feels ridiculous having a place named after him, let alone the place where prospective S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are revering him as if he died a martyr.

 _Well_ , yeah, no, they're right. Technically, Phil's dead. His consciousness is just in a piece of tech. A _hunky_ , _dreamy_ piece of tech, if he does say so himself.

A pleasant smile spreads across his face as his feet move automatically to where he wants to be. He quickly checks his wristwatch—and no, he doesn't need to because he's pretty much a computer, but damn, it feels good to do small human things like that—and notes that his favourite professor won't be teaching until past lunchtime.

And knowing Melinda, she's probably not even looking at the time.

Whistling through the emptying halls—students are well into lecture—he has a pep in his step as he reaches the best office the school could offer their most cherished faculty member.

Melinda May, adorned in gold on the wooden door.

Phil doesn't knock. He just barges in.

As predicted, he finds Melinda sighing with heavy grief as she holds her head in her hands, frowning deeply at the midterm essay in front of her.

"Oh, great, you decided to forgo my office hours," she says, not looking away from the upsetting paper, writing something in red in the margin.

"Here I thought you liked unexpected visitors," he quips cheerfully, taking a seat in front of her desk. "Ooh, comfy," he teases, getting comfortable.

"Don't get comfortable," she says as if reading his mind. "After failing this twerp, I'm getting lunch."

"Starving?" Phil responds, smiling sweetly at his dearest friend.

"Hangry," Melinda supplies, slamming her capped pen on the desk and abruptly standing.

"Good thing I came prepared," Phil says, opening his jacket to procure ziplocked sandwiches.

"Should I even ask?" Melinda sardonically shares, reluctantly taking one of the sealed meals from him. She sits on the edge of her expansive desk.

"You should know by now that's never a good idea," he replies, placing the other sandwiches on her desk.

"Then you should know I still will," she says, smiling back at him as she unwraps and takes a bite of the grilled cheese. "Did you toast this yourself?"

Phil laughs. "No, but I can ask Fitz to upgrade me."

Melinda shrugs and can't stop herself from saying, "While you're at it, get a huge upgrade where it counts."

Phil almost chokes. "Not very professorial conduct," he says, grinning wildly.

Melinda raises her chin and brags, "I've got tenure."

"Deservedly so," Phil adds, standing to face her as she makes quick work of her first sandwich. "Believe it or not, I wasn't just here to chitchat."

" _Shocking_." She starts snacking on her seconds.

"Fair," Phil says with a strained smile. Melinda suddenly feels an odd emotion emitting from him. She studies his face, which doesn't give away anything but that placating mirth.

"What is it, Phil?"

"I know I don't have that huge upgrade you're raving about, but I was thinking—and this is well overdue—would you wanna have dinner tonight?"

Melinda stares at him silently, slightly frowning.

Phil sighs, still holding a smile. "With me?" he clarifies with hope, if he _can_ even hope.

"Hell," Melinda says, taking another bite. "Why not?"

\----

It isn't awkward.

But Phil knows that once he tells anyone from the team that this actually happened, it will definitely be awkward.

Still, here he is, having a nice dinner at a fancy place downtown with no other than Melinda May, the most badass beautiful woman in the world.

"Stop staring," she whispers as she cuts into her steak. "It's creepy."

"What," he teases. "Not used to cyborgs admiring you?"

"You might be surprised to hear this," she says, chuckling. "You're the only one who ever does that."

"Forgive me for being completely biased, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one."

"Hmm," she decides to indulge him. "Who else then?"

"Well, I can say this with confidence: definitely Phil Coulson, pre-LMD."

"Oh?"

"And Phil Coulson, post-LMD."

Melinda laughs. "Very specific of you."

"And unbelievably charming, right?"

Melinda laughs louder, gaining the attention of the other patrons.

"I'll take that as a win," Phil says, enjoying the sound of her happy. He can't really count on that happening often, especially with the insanity of the last missions they had. He's relieved, even though he's nostalgic, that both of them won't have to worry about those for a long, long time.

"Explain to me again how you're eating," Melinda swiftly changes the subject. Leave it to her to do that with ease.

To make a point, Phil spins a forkful of pasta and brings it to his mouth. "The sheer will of trying to fit in is what's doing it."

"For a cyborg, you sure are funny."

"Again, sheer will."

Melinda laughs again, and Phil will never get tired of hearing and seeing her this happy.

But if she really wants to skirt around the inevitable talk, Phil can play too. It was nothing old. They always played this game, had this dance.

"Remind me again, is this your fourth semester?"

"Yeah, and I'm already sick of it."

"All the marking?"

"And prepping, and teaching, and wearing blazers with patches on the elbows to make myself look more scholarly."

"Just like me putting food into my nonexistent digestive system."

Melinda chuckles. "Something like that."

"It's just something new," Phil says, reaching for her hand in comfort. She entwines her fingers into his, reveling in the feel of his warmth, and the adoration he's emitting. "Trust me, there are days when it's weird, but you get used to it."

"I trust you," Melinda replies tenderly, holding his hand firmly.

\----

The night ends with a chaste kiss, a sweet good night, and a promise to do it again sometime.

"Maybe after this dreaded midterm," Melinda specifies with a burdened sigh.

"I'll hold you to that."

When Phil drives off, Melinda stays at her doorstep, watching him. As soon as he's out of sight, she unlocks the front door and steps in, dropping her keys on the side table.

She looks for her phone, rummaging through her pockets, unable to find it anywhere.

Then she hears a knock on her door, almost inaudible. The sound of the front door creaking behind her catches her attention, and she watches Phil enter with ease.

"You forgot something," he says, still wearing that placating smile, holding tension in the way his smile doesn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah," Melinda agrees, stepping towards him. She decides once and for all to fix that tension. "I did."

"I know, that's what I said—" Phil starts to say, holding out her phone.

"Shut up, Phil," she stops him with a kiss, deeper than the one they had moments ago.

"Oh," he says in a muffle, happily melting into the feel of her soft, warm lips.

She drags him onto the sofa, straddling his lap as he sits beneath her. She thinks to herself that Phil Coulson, the love of her life, does not need anything new to make her heart flutter like crazy.

As if he was reading her mind, he teases in between languid kisses, "You sure you don't wanna wait for that upgrade?"


	2. Something borrowed, something blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos!

Phil is no stranger to well, strange things. But he is aware that reassessment was necessary. And that felt _strange_ , to say the least.

One day, he was brought back to consciousness without much thought. And he didn't know why. He didn't even know if he wanted to be "alive".

If being alive meant being tech.

Being the same tech that brought his team into the Framework.

Oh, the Framework.

That time, he not only lost the real Melinda, he also fell in love with her android version.

Guess the tables have turned.

Now, Melinda's with him, clearly and undeniably in love with him. As evidenced by the sight of her sleeping soundly in their bed beside him, with the side of her beautiful face tilted into the softness of the pillow. The sheets bundled around the curves of her body. She looks happy, rested and peaceful.

Phil can't recall a better day, besides the ones he spent with her in Tahiti. _Real_ Tahiti—not project Tahiti.

Enjoying the sun, embraced by the heat, and stalling for time.

Time—well now, he had plenty. Before, it was living on borrowed time. Kree blood, Spirit of Vengeance, Centipede Serum. It was always about finding a way to continue living. Now, he's not doing much of that anymore.

He'll be living for a long time, and he's looking forward to spending every second of it with her.

"Hey," Melinda says, smiling sleepily as she stretches under the sheets.

"Hey," he returns the greeting happily. "How was sleep?"

"Really great," she answers, facing him as she lies back down. "Have I told you how nice it is that you don't snore anymore?"

Phil snorts out a laugh. "I don't even sleep anymore."

"What, you don't have to charge or anything?" Melinda pokes fun.

Phil grins. "Yeah, but you don't wanna know where the plug goes."

Melinda's eyes go a bit wide as she looks pointedly away from him. "Whatever helps me sleep at night."

Phil nods, chuckling. "So how's finals going?"

Melinda groans, stuffing her face in the pillows. "Don't remind me."

"Pretty sure you're having more exams this week."

"Quit it," she says, glaring at him, which just widens his playful grin. "I'm enjoying my weekend, Phil."

"Hey, why don't you have a sickeningly sweet nickname for me yet?" Phil thinks out loud. To add to his point, he calls her, " _Sweetheart_."

Her glare intensifies. "Okay," she says with a hint of a mischief. " _Angel dust_."

Phil makes a face as Melinda lets a roar of victorious laughter. "Isn't that a street name for PCP?"

"Yes," she says, leaning into him. "Because you're my drug, _angel dust_."

"I hate it," he replies, still smiling and definitely enjoying her touch. "But at the same time, I'm kinda loving it."

"It'll grow on you."

"Hair doesn't even grow on me."

Melinda laughs melodically against Phil's ear as she wraps an arm around him.

In bed with her. Phil doesn't believe it. He had blue alien blood running through his veins. He became the vessel for a skull on fire. He has Chronicom LMD abilities. And now...

After reassessing, he finds his life better than it has ever been.

He's happy he's alive. And that he'll be having days like this with the one he loves the most in the entire universe and throughout every timeline he's come across.

"Melinda, hey," he says, turning to place his lips on her warm, soft skin. "I love you."

And though muffled against the pillow, she says it back. "I love you too."

\----

While Melinda works for the rest of the day, Phil takes Lola to drop by on a few of his favourite people.

First is Mack.

Typically, no one but a selected few should be able to access the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s schedule, but Phil isn't your average kind of guy.

So yeah, he can hack anything that would make Daisy's face go green with envy.

Jetting off into the sky, Phil drives towards the secret location of the helicarrier carrying Mack.

A few long moments later, Phil lands Lola while some agents come to the landing pad, gawking with their mouth open.

As soon as Phil steps out, he smiles at them and waves.

"Sir," one of them shakily whispers as he approaches Phil and takes his hands. "Thank you."

"Uh," Phil says, awkwardly trying to move past him. "You're welcome?"

The rest are pretty speechless, and Phil sure is glad he didn't bring Melinda along. She would've been able to feel their emotions, and would've never stopped teasing him about it. He can imagine her sharing, "That one is literally having a panic attack."

Shaking his head, Phil lets the thought fade away. He smirks at the sight of Mack sprinting towards him.

With open arms, Mack walks into Phil's embrace. "Is May keeping busy? Had some time in your hands?" the Director asks.

"This may be hard to believe, but I'm here for more than checking in on my favourite Director."

"Ha! I'll let Nick Fury know once he's back."

"Oh, he knows," Phil says, waving his hand dismissively.

"And how'd he take it?" Mack asks challengingly, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Pretty well," Phil answers, pulling a noncommittal face. Frowning a little, he bobs his head lightly, saying unsurely, "Can never read his face well."

"Probably because of the one-eye thing."

"Yeah, probably." Phil beams at his friend as he pats him on the shoulder. "Now, let's talk business."

"Hm," Mack says, studying Phil's serious yet lighthearted expression. Turning so that they're walking towards his office, Mack tells him, "You know, I could never read you that well either."

"What can I say," Phil jests. "I learned from the best."

After talking about how the two've been doing, they enter Mack's office. Closing the door behind him, Mack asks, "So what business did you wanna talk about?"

"The borrowing kind," Phil says.

"You need me to lend you something?" Mack sounds relieved. "Yeah, okay, I can do that."

"Not so fast, you haven't even heard what I'd like to borrow."

"Considering all that we've been through, Coulson, you deserve everything."

"Well, that's good to know 'cause I'd like to borrow this."

" _This_?"

"Yep, this." Phil looks around him, hands out.

"I don't get it. What's _this_?" Mack looks around too.

"The helicarrier."

Mack guffaws a deep-bellied laugh at Phil's sombre expression.

Phil patiently watches Mack reign in his laughter. "So do I need like a library card to borrow this thing?"

"You, out of all people, should know it's not that simple," Mack says, not really saying no, which Phil takes as a good sign. "You can't just borrow S.H.I.E.L.D. property as easy as that."

"But...?" Phil encourages.

Mack smirks, eyes glimmering with glee. "But I can make sure that you can have the helicarrier for, what, a day?"

Phil shrugs. "That'll do."

"All right. Gonna tell me what it's for?"

"You'll see."

"No point in keeping me in the dark, Coulson."

"No point in spoiling big surprises, Director."

Mack chuckles. "Give me the date, time and place. I'll make sure to get it there."

"Thanks," Phil pats him on the shoulder again and rests it there as he smiles appreciatively. "Make sure to be there too."

"Copy that," the Director returns the gesture.

\----

Next is Fitz. Well, Fitz and Simmons. And of course Alya.

Parked across their house, Coulson finds it unusual to visit FitzSimmons in anything other than a lab. But they have a house now in a really nice family neighbourhood.

"Wow," he can't help himself from saying.

"Oh goodness, Coulson!" Jemma comes out from the side door with a surprised expression. She looks both ways before crossing the street and enveloping him in a tight embrace. "We missed you! It's felt like years."

"For some of us, lightyears," Phil says, looking up at the sky.

Jemma simpers pensively. "Yes, such fascinating findings up there," she adds, looking upwards, rubbing her chin. "But I wouldn't trade places."

"Got your hands full?"

"Very much so," she responds as she welcomes him into the house. On cue, Alya sprints and wraps her arms around Jemma's leg. "Hello, dear, we've got a guest today!"

Alya looks up at Phil, who says a friendly hello. She looks at him with great curiosity and returns the greeting.

"D'you mind?" Jemma asks with a pleading look at Phil, nodding her head at her daughter. "I'll go get us some refreshments."

"Of course," Phil agrees, sitting on the couch with Alya.

"Hello," she says to him excitedly. "Uncle robot!"

Phil snickers. "You're not wrong."

"Wanna see Miss Fishy?"

"The one you designed yourself?"

"Mm-hmm!" She takes his hand and brings him to a side table, where a fish bowl is placed on top. "This is Miss Fishy!"

"Wow, very blue," Phil marvels, staring at the stunning sapphire fish shining brightly. "And you made this yourself?"

"Um," Alya mumbles shyly. "Mama and Papa helped."

Phil hums, watching the fish sparkle. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Fishy."

Alya's voice goes a bit more high-pitched as she replies for her pet, "Hello, Mister Uncle."

"Oh, um, hello, Coulson!" Leopold walks in, and they turn to look at him. With his hands on his hips, Leopold emits his usual jumpy energy. "Wasn't expectin' you. I would've had snacks or something ready."

"I've got that handled, dear," Jemma joins them, placing a charcuterie board down.

"Naturally," Leopold comments, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Right," he says, clapping his hands eagerly. "May I get the drinks?"

"That'd be lovely. Grab the pitcher and glass, would you?" Jemma asks as the others grab a seat.

"Be back in a jiffy," Leopold says before leaving.

"So," Jemma starts the conversation, turning to Coulson. "How is everything?"

Phil looks at the snacks laid out for him. "Interesting," he says as he tries a piece of the cut meats.

Jemma and Alya study him. The former asking cautiously, "Does it taste like it's supposed to?"

"Impressively, yes," Phil confirms, grabbing another bite.

"Still no difference in your energy levels though?"

"None, not yet at least." Phil reassures her, "I'm sure you and Fitz will have fun tinkering with that project for a while."

"Project Feed Coulson," Jemma calls it, giggling as she takes some snacks for her and Alya, who readily has some.

"Some juice for everybody!" Leopold returns, bringing the drinks.

Phil eagerly takes a sip and frowns when he feels the fizz on his tongue. "This is soda."

"Yes, juice," Leopold responds as if it's a known fact. Jemma explains Scottish slang to Phil, while Phil uses his android mind to fill the gaps himself as well. Then the three of them enjoy sharing some lesser-known slangs.

When the topic reaches an end, Phil clarifies, "Just had to make sure my tongue's sensor was working properly. Don't want all of your hard work to go to waste."

"That would be the end of the world," Leopold says sarcastically, earning a good laugh from his wife and dear friend.

"Thought that was our very own Quake?" Phil asks in a rhetorical joke. "What, too soon?" he adds when Jemma nudges Leopold to stop laughing.

"Technically, that was an inaccurate rumour in an alternate timeline," Jemma explains.

"Well, now that we're on that topic, I was wondering if there's a way we can contact Daisy, Sousa and Kora," Phil says before downing his drink.

The couple look at each other. Jemma sharply raises her eyebrow and looks wearily at her husband, who stares back in utter confusion. Meanwhile, Alya helps herself to the snacks.

"Wha—I—We—" Leopold stammers, staring uncertainly at every angle around him, trying to understand what just happened.

Jemma looks deep in thought for a short while until she tells Phil firmly, "There's no actual way we can contact them at the moment."

"Oh?" Phil says with a roguish smile. "I thought you had a way of receiving and sending _large_ amounts of information to Daisy," he directs to Jemma, whose eyebrows raise up as her eyes widen.

"Hmm?" she squeaks out like a caught mouse, while Leopold stares between them with a meticulous look.

"No," he says in realization, covering his open mouth. "Jemma, you're not—!"

The woman in question regards him sheepishly. "Sorry, love."

"Hope this doesn't come up in couples counselling," Phil interjects, earning a displeased stare from an even more agitated Fitz. Jemma takes the joke in stride and explains how she's been in contact with Daisy.

Setting his jaw, Leopold just accepts the truth but excuses himself to grab more drinks from the kitchen.

"When's the next time you're expecting a message from her?" Phil asks Jemma.

"Most likely tonight. Did you want me to tell her something?"

"If you don't mind," Phil says. "I need our next reunion to be in person."

"Oh, all right. I'll let them know. Where shall we meet?"

"The helicarrier on top of the main campus."

Jemma smiles, somehow knowingly, which surprises Phil. "I see. Please do let me know if you need help setting the place up."

Phil chuckles, looking at Alya chat with her fish. "Thanks, but I should be fine." When Jemma nods, Phil wonders out loud, "Can the fish survive in high altitude?"

When Leopold comes back, Phil also asks him, "And can I have the schematics for the time machine?"

Leopold utters a befuddled "wha?", trips and almost spills everything.

\----

After stopping by at the FitzSimmons', there's one visit left. Last but not least, it's unexpectedly Pym.

And it is, as expected, incredibly difficult to get a hold of him. Luckily, he knows a guy who knows a guy.

"Hi...?" Scott Lang swings open the door but slowly starts closing it at the sight of Phil. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Yes and no. I'm Phil Coulson, former Director and Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Oh my God!" Scott screeches out in delight, swinging his door open again. "Come in, come in. I've heard all about you."

"I can say the same about you," Phil says with a tight smile. "I'm actually here for a favour."

"Shoot," Scott says, grinning from ear to ear.

"I need to get in contact with Hank Pym."

"Ohhhh," Scott says defeatedly, frowning, " _shoot_."

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm just kind of on time-out from him."

"I don't seem to understand—"

"Like he grounded me?"

"Grounded...you...?" Phil repeats, still puzzled.

Scott scratches his head, and titters in embarrassment. "I got something from him. He got mad. I got in trouble. He got way more mad. I got grounded."

"What exactly was this _something_? Would it happen to be Pym Particles?"

"Yeah, whoa, how'd you know?"

"Scott, I'd like to ask you for another favour," Phil says, straightening his shoulders.

\----

It's very late when Phil finishes his long day, but now at least everything is set. Well, almost everything. There are a couple more things, but those can wait.

"What are you up to?" Melinda questions suspiciously once Phil enters their apartment.

"Couldn't give me a chance to say _Honey, I'm home_ , huh?" Phil teases, giving her a kiss.

"Never," she says back, crossing her arms defiantly. "Now, tell me, you've been gone all day and you look more chipper than usual."

"I can't be chipper?"

"Not when I'm stuck dealing with finals," Melinda replies, kissing him back.

"I had some things to do," Phil states, "including grabbing dinner."

Appeased with the pasta Phil sets up on the kitchen counter, Melinda only nitpicks on one thing he said. "Things? What things?" Okay, so maybe more than one thing.

Accepting his fate, Phil tries to confess without giving away everything. "I was helping set up the reunion."

"It's that time already? I've really been losing track of everything."

"Time flies fast," Phil says in comfort, hugging her from behind as she spins her fork in a full takeout box.

"How is setting up going?"

"Doing something different this time," Phil says, sounding way too happy, making her regard him skeptically.

" _Phil_ ," she presses. "What are you up to?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he says with finality, sitting beside her and joining her for dinner.

"Have it your way," she responds, favouring food over some silly plans Phil has.

"So tell me about your day," he suggests as they start their night together.

\----

Some days later, Melinda heads out of her office one afternoon, planning to leisurely walk into her lecture late—or rather, dramatically. But then a familiar noise comes from above her head. She looks up to see a helicarrier.

"What the—"

"Hi, sweetheart, got you a substitute," Phil swoops in, pulling her gently somewhere. Still shocked, she remains speechless as he continues, "Don't worry, I made sure the kids are in good hands."

"Phil, what is going on," she punctuates with simmering irritation.

"Reunion," he says easily. "Remember?"

"Okay..." she retorts, her jaw clenched, untrusting.

The helicarrier lands on the rooftop of their widest building. People nearby scramble to catch a glimpse of the aircraft, some taking pictures and videos.

Taking a tense and quiet elevator ride to the rooftop, Melinda and Phil make it to the carrier.

"Hi!" Daisy is the first to greet them, embracing them both. "Nice of you two to join us."

"Daisy," Melinda utters in shock. "How are you here?"

"Skilled space navigating," she supplies proudly.

Melinda takes a better look at the other passengers. "How are you _all_ here?"

"Hey!" A singsongy hail comes from another direction, revealing Deke in an 80's ensemble, with a shirt practically yelling out "The Deke Squad".

"Okay, someone explain that," Melinda demands.

"Oh, that's easy," Deke says, looking smug. "Time travel." Daisy rolls her eyes, and Phil smiles at them.

"This occasion really called for it," Phil mentions as the others circles them.

Yo-Yo nods and peers at Melinda gleefully. "About time," she joshes.

"Couldn't say it better myself," Phil notes, as he kneels, taking his tongue-tied girlfriend's hand in his.

In Melinda's perspective, she looks around, takes it all in—her closest people are here—and looks down, feeling time halt. "Phil?" she calls on him, staring at his nervous smile.

"Melinda May, we finally get to have this moment. Me, you, and the rest of our lives. All that's left to do is to make it official and celebrate it with our friends, our family. What do you say?"

Melinda blinks at him, and feels the emotions swirling around. She feels Daisy's enthusiasm, Deke's zeal, Yo-Yo's joy, Mack's admiration, Jemma's appreciation and Fitz' nervousness waver, as he whispers, "Finally."

All of it makes her smile, and she feels some of their emotions shift to surprise. It is pretty rare to see her happy, but just as Phil said, the occasion calls for it.

"Do you even have to ask?" she answers at last, making everyone cheer.

Daisy is the first to congratulate them, with Sousa and Kora beside her. They get into a talk about how exploring space is going and how Phil's short time seeing the world went.

Behind them, Deke is catching up with his grandparents, vigilantly calm around Alya. When little Alya approaches him, he asks her about her pet.

Soon, Mack and Yo-Yo join them, and eventually, Mack and Deke go over details about being Directors in different timelines.

Phil takes in this moment. His friends, his fiancée.

There's something that feels old, but also, something that feels new.

There's just one more thing to do—tie the knot while everyone's here—but that could wait for a few more moments. They still have the whole day to themselves.

Phil looks at Melinda, who looks unimpressed by Deke's display of his air guitar skills.

Phil was wrong the other day, when he thought the best day he's ever had was waking up to Melinda.

He thinks to himself, hoping Melinda can feel the sentiment: _This_ is the best day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading the thoughtful comments you've all left, I'll be writing the wedding in the next chapter, and will be working on their honeymoon in part 2 of this series.


	3. On the beam

Daisy is in disbelief.

If she could measure time in space, she was there about a week ago. Spending the night snuggled against Sousa in their bottom bunk, as Kora told them a story about all the phenomena she'd seen earlier that day.

Here and there, Daisy supplied some helpful information about the stars her sister saw, or sometimes, she mentioned a neat fact about space. Kora was always in awe of it all. It's weird; technically, Kora is older, but Daisy felt much, much older. Ancient almost.

She guessed the things she's seen and been through can do that to a person.

Beside her, Sousa had dozed off sometime ago, and soon, Kora yawned heavily and wished her a good night's sleep.

Daisy could hardly believe it. She was surrounded with love; love from a man who lived before chivalry died, and love from someone she can actually say is her family.

Family, she sighed at the thought. Yeah, she was happy to have Kora and Sousa by her side, but...

She took out her phone and took a look at the wallpaper. Her team... They had taken a group photo somehow amidst all the madness, and she purposely, badly photoshopped Deke into it, drawing eyeliner around his eyes and putting spikes in his hair. She imagined that that was what he looked like as an '80s rock star.

She chortled. "What a dork," she whispered, making Sousa shift in his sleep.

She took a look at the photo again before turning to face Sousa, who looked so handsome even in the dim lighting of the room. Looking at him sparked that hope in her. One day, something amazingly impossible will happen again, and she'll get to see the rest of her family one more time.

\----

The day drew closer than she thought.

Not long after, she received a message from Jemma, but it wasn't the usual kind. Jemma wrote extensively about Coulson's plans and needed to ensure that she, Kora and Sousa would make it on time for an in-person reunion.

Daisy could hardly control herself, hugging her tablet tightly before rereading the excellent news again. A reason to fly home! A reason to see everyone! A reason for a huge, epic celebration!

It would also be a good time to refuel, resupply, as well as reunite with everyone. She didn't wait a second more to tell her sister and Sousa, who were both confused but excited for her.

"Uh, what year will be visiting?" Sousa asked, completely unsure, causing Kora to sternly look at him, silently judging.

Daisy smiled and shook her head at him. "Still the same year, not jumping through time," she told her boyfriend.

"Ah, just making sure," he said, smiling broadly.

"It'll be great to restock on some snacks," Kora brought up. " _Someone_ ate all my Cheetos."

Sousa cleared his throat, walking away, while Daisy whistled, following after him. Kora could be heard screaming behind them, "It was both of you?!" Her eyes flared with hot-white heat as flames fired off of her hands. She yelled, going after them, "Traitors!"

The other two sprinted off to safety, Sousa giggling, as Kora stomped towards them.

\----

Now, Daisy is standing in a row beside May. And considering May didn't know she was going to be the bride of this surprise wedding, May looks gorgeous.

She isn't wearing a dress. Neither is Daisy. No one is really dressed for this occasion, and Daisy knows that May and Coulson wouldn't have it any other way. Everyone just being themselves, that's a great way to commemorate the day.

At the centre, Mack is officiating them, who's been making jokes about the couple. Well, mostly Coulson. Okay, _only_ Coulson. Because anyone who makes fun of May will probably have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of their lives.

Trying not to laugh at her own silly thoughts, Daisy distracts herself by scanning the landing pad. There aren't many chairs but there _are_ many guests, some totally unexpected.

"What the hell is Ant-Man doing here?" she whisper to Jemma, who's standing by her side.

Jemma shrugs, laughing breathily, offering, "Probably the one who gave Phil Pym Particles."

"Yeah, okay, what the hell are those?" Daisy says, pulling a face at Jemma, making Alya, who's by their feet, chuckle quietly. The little girl still holds her beloved pet as it swims in its bowl.

Daisy notes that the fish is supposed to be the "something blue" part of a wedding. She looks around some more and notices that the helicarrier is something borrowed. The team is something old, and the rest is all new.

 _Way to go, AC,_ she thinks to herself, smirking.

She's stunned at the sheer number of people who ended up attending. Hundreds of them standing a good distance away from what she thought would be a private wedding. But a helicarrier would obviously garner this much attention, especially in a place where super nerdy students are studying so they can be in one.

Now that Daisy thinks about it, maybe most of these bystanders _are_ May's students. Geez, she's a teacher now—oh, wait, no, a _professor_. Oh my God, like Professor Dumbledore! Wait, not really, maybe McGonagall? Or if she considers how May was at the beginning, she could've easily been Snape.

Her wandering thoughts space her out— _ha_ , space—but hearing the onlookers say "aww" in a creepy but cute collective way snaps her out of it.

"Aww..." she joins in, leaning to whisper to Jemma, "what did I miss?"

"They're sharing vows," Jemma answers, nearly silent. "Coulson said how he felt he'd missed his chance, but life kept giving him more chances to be with May."

"What a sap," Daisy says rather too loudly, earning a side eye from May. Daisy straightens herself up more and shuts her lips tight with a thin smile.

Mack continues after the vows, "Phil Coulson, do you take Melinda May to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Daisy watches Coulson slide a ring gently onto May's finger. "I do," he says with all the confidence in the world. Just when Daisy thought Coulson couldn't impress her more, he does, and this time, she genuinely says, "Aww!"

At that, Jemma and Yo-Yo exchange looks and laugh quietly to themselves.

"And Melinda May," Mack regards the beautiful bride, who faces him with a faint smile. "Do you agree to the terms and conditions?" The whole helicarrier practically shakes from the uproar of laughter. Mack mocks, "Oops, wrong contract."

"Good one, Mack," Coulson says in good spirit.

Mack turns to May, not so subtly whispering, "You sure you wanna get him without that warranty?"

"Yes, I'm sure," May says, making Daisy snort out a laugh.

"All right, all right," Mack's voice carries across the vast space, silencing the guests. He turns to May again, this time asking, "Do you take Phil Coulson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," May answers, joy sparkling in her eyes. Daisy's never seen her this delighted about anything, not even when she tracked down Ward all those years ago and completely annihilated his ass.

Mack nods, smiling at his two close friends, announcing, "And now by the power vested in me, it is my honour to declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Coulson goes in kinda hot and heavy, much to Daisy's chagrin. It's like watching her dad try to make out with her mom, but May deters her new husband with a scowl that Daisy can only say is reminiscent of the way her high school teachers used to discipline her.

"Easy," May warns playfully, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Told ya," Mack jokes, "always get that warranty," making them laugh again.

Then May retorts with "There's still that 30-day return policy though, right?"

Coulson happily plays along, quipping in, "You just have to turn me off and on."

And Daisy can't stop herself from saying in mild disdain, "Gross." When a few of them look at her, unsure of what she means, she clarifies, "Really poor word choices," earning a surprising chortle from May.

\----

After the wedding, the crowd dissipates.

Planning out the rest of the day to make sure the Zephyr will be refuelled and that Kora's snacks will be replenished, Daisy jumps when Deke suddenly approaches her with urgency in his voice. "Okay, but aren't I just like Marty McFly right now?"

"No, you're not!" Fitz says in frustration.

"I went back to where I was but in the future," Deke explains badly, with way too many hand gestures to Daisy's liking. "Right?" Deke tries to drag Kora in, who looks at Daisy, silently asking with an irritated look, _What's up with this guy?_

"You know," Deke spurs on. "Back to the Future? _The movie?_ "

Kora shakes her head, saying, "Never heard of it."

"Came out in 1985, Deke," Yo-Yo supplies, patting him in the back to make him feel better.

"Oh, oh! Oh, God, I'm _so_ sorry," Deke says, frowning with wide, apologetic eyes, belatedly figuring out that he mixed up timelines and that Kora hadn't existed in this one. "Hey, but, no time like the present to watch it now, right?"

"Get me out of here," Kora whispers harshly to her sister, who pulls her away from that weird conversation.

"Wanna meet up in a few hours?" Daisy asks.

"Gladly." Kora flashes her smartphone before taking off.

Then Yo-Yo walks up to Daisy, asking, "And people think _I'm_ always in a hurry."

"I don't blame her," Daisy says. "It takes a while to get used to"—she nods her head at Deke, who's still arguing with Fitz—" _that_."

Yo-Yo laughs, and Daisy didn't realize how happy she is to hear it. "How is space going?"

"It's going," Daisy answers. "How are your missions?"

"Confidential," Yo-Yo returns, smiling and wrapping an arm around Daisy's shoulders. "Did you want to join sometime and see for yourself?"

"Huh," Daisy thinks aloud, smiling to herself. "I might just take you up for it."

"Hey, we'd be glad to have you back," Yo-Yo adds, nudging her.

"Sure would," Mack joins them.

"Nice stand-up earlier, Director," Daisy teases, making Mack chuckle.

"I couldn't miss the chance," he says.

"Well, he's just a stand-up guy," Coulson adds himself to the mix, bringing along May, who has a hand around Coulson's waist, the other hand on his chest.

Daisy's seen rare things in space, but this is rarer. Coulson and May so content, finally having what they've always deserved.

"So dinner reunion, everyone?" Coulson asks, turning to the others. "The Director's office, of course."

"I'll make sure it's ready," Mack says before leaving.

"See you in a bit," Yo-Yo says, following after him.

Daisy takes a deep breath, and then turns to her friends, to her family and says, "What a day."

Coulson and May turn to her, and May smiles—an honest-to-goodness smile—and tells her, "I'm so glad you're here."

Daisy almost tears up. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

\----

Dinner goes well.

Deke tells them about the tangents in his timeline, how it's surprisingly easy to be a spy band during the '80s. Everyone else is skeptical about it, but if anyone could make it possible, it'd be him. That's Deke for you, a crafty copycat.

Mack shares all of the successes S.H.I.E.L.D. has accomplished this year, intentionally excluding covert missions, which reminded Yo-Yo that she had to run off soon. Piper and Davis would probably be arguing their heads off without her, derailing their current mission.

Fitz and Simmons talk about Alya, who's tucked into the office chair with a blanket around her as she naps. Miss Fishy on the Director's desk, still happily swimming.

Deke tries not to ask too many questions about Alya, who would be his mother in this timeline. Instead, he just enjoys hearing stories about her childhood.

Daisy listens to all of it too, and observes Sousa talk about space. The team fills him in on some of the adventures they had before he joined them, and Daisy is insanely and alarming too happy to hear about the day Sousa met her in his office. So what if her crush on him has reached fangirl levels? They're a couple now, she can do that. Still, a blush creeps over her cheeks as she stares at him.

Slowly, the conversation reaches an end. Yo-Yo has to go, and Mack joins her. Fitz and Simmons take Alya home since it's almost bedtime. Deke makes a Back to the Future reference only Coulson laughs at—"Doc, we have to go to the past!"—to which Daisy accuses, "Dork."

Coulson goes with Deke to prepare the time travel thingy—Daisy wasn't really paying attention. She just wants to hold onto this moment. It would be another year until she'd see them again.

May excuses herself when she gets a phone call. Then Daisy looks down at her lap and tries to fight the tears.

Beside her, the only one left is Sousa, who takes her hand and caresses it. "There's next year," he reassures her. "And the year after that, and the year after that."

Daisy knows he's gonna keep going, so she stops him with a chaste kiss on the cheek. "You're right, but..." she looks at the empty table in front of them. "I can't believe it's already over. Why couldn't the day stretch forever?"

Sousa looks at her with a concerned look with wide eyes, raised brows, and a deep frown on his face. "Don't tell me you're getting funny ideas about time traveling. I can't go through that again. I mean, I would, but maybe not so soon?"

Daisy chuckles, resting her head on his shoulder and holding his hand. "No, after those time loops, I'm gonna stay away from messing with time for a long...um, time."

"Funny," he comments, kissing the top of her head.

"But still, wouldn't it be great to just stay in this moment? Be close to our friends?"

"I don't see why not," he says easily.

Daisy shoots up, sitting straight and looking at him with an impressed expression. "You're right."

"I'm right—wait, about what?"

"About staying here. We could stay here."

"Sounds on the beam."

"What?"

"That sounds good," Sousa explains, still learning what's outdated slang.

"Let's call Kora and ask her what she thinks!" Daisy suggests excitedly, standing up and pulling Sousa along with her.

\----

"Whoa, whoa, what's the hurry?" Kora asks as she sees her sister and Sousa sprint towards her.

"Hey," Daisy talks between heavy pants as they slow down. "Let's—stay—here—for—a—while."

Kora waits a beat before smiling and saying, "Okay."

"Okay?" Daisy makes sure she didn't just imagine that.

"Yeah," Kora says, nodding. "I like this place."

"You saw Walmart, didn't you?" Daisy asks.

Kora nods, more fervent this time. "Open 24/7. I was also thinking of maybe enrolling here."

"All killer diller," Sousa points out with an elated look on his face.

Kora and Daisy spare a look at him before the latter asks, "Really? _Killer diller?_ "

Sousa sighs. "This is amazing," he says flatly, explaining what he meant.

"Okay!" Daisy says, amped for their change of plans. "Let's find a place to move in and settle down. Then I'll show you the ropes!"

Behind them, Coulson walks towards them, asking, "Did I hear that right? You three are staying here?"

Daisy looks at him and nods eagerly. "Definitely, yes," she says with a wide smile.

"It _would_ be nice to have someone look after our place while we're gone," Coulson considers.

"You're right," May says somewhere, startling Daisy as she twists her neck to see May behind her, arms crossed, looking serious. "For once," May adds, smirking mischievously.

"So, what do you three say?" Coulson offers, and Daisy can't believe her ears.

"Uh, you want us to look after the May-Coulson household while you're away?" Daisy says in disbelief. That's been happening a lot today.

"It wouldn't hurt to have roommates while you all find a place of your own," Coulson responds.

"Thanks," Sousa says, as Kora smiles at them in gratitude. May goes to her to talk about her interest in school.

Daisy still can't believe it. Everything is going so well.

"What's the catch, Coulson?" she asks, just a teensy bit weary. Nothing ever goes this well for her; there's always another shoe ready to drop at any moment.

Coulson shrugs, looking at them, sharing genuinely. "It's been a rough few years. It's time to take a breather." Daisy couldn't be any happier to hear such comforting words. "Besides, you're family."

Daisy feels like she could cry, but Sousa is apparently determined to ruin the moment. He asks, "That includes me too, right?"

\----

The next day, May hands in her students' final marks, and Daisy watches in awe that May is such a university expert, as her mom— _May_ chats to Kora about the different career paths at Coulson Academy. Every time the name of the school pops up, Coulson giggles, as he talks with Sousa about S.H.I.E.L.D. history.

After a few hours, the newlyweds are packed and ready for their trip to some place in California, and Daisy vaguely remembers that Coulson and May's first mission was in some city in that state.

 _Kinda cute, extremely sappy,_ she thinks.

When they drop them off, May has to push Daisy away from their very long—but still appropriate!—embrace.

"Bye, you lovebirds," Daisy says, pouting heavily and definitely crying this time.

"Happy trails," Kora adds, waving at them.

"Oh!" Sousa runs after them, handing something over to Coulson. "Some lettuce for the road. Ya know, like a wedding gift."

"Uh, thanks, Sousa," Coulson replies.

"Lettuce?" May asks in a whisper as they walk away, and Coulson shows the roll of cash in his hands, shrugging.

\----

It takes a while to get used to everything.

Daisy is particularly enjoying sitting where May sits when she's marking at home. Sousa doesn't understand how a Keurig works. And Kora has already signed up for the next semester, and Daisy has to plead for her to take May's class.

All in all, Daisy looks forward to the future for once 'cause she knows it'll be something on the beam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
